Technological Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for image classification. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for image classification based on Tsallis entropy.
Background Information
Image sensors are now part of numerous devices, from security systems to mobile phones, and the availability of images and videos produced by these devices is increasing.
Image classification models are often used to automatically label images.
Tsallis entropy is a generalization of the standard Boltzmann-Gibbs entropy. Tsallis entropy is used in a number of image processing and computer vision applications.